1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal litter and methods of making same.
2. Description of Related Art
Many compositions of animal litter are known in the art. Two characteristics that are deemed desirable are the ability to absorb moisture and the ability to neutralize odors from animal waste deposited therein.
Animal litter compositions known in the art are known to include various types of clays and wood/cellulosic products. Until now, non-pelletized, non-agglomerated animal litter products known in the art comprising clay or wood have contained either over 95% clay by weight or over 95% wood by weight.
However, it would be beneficial to provide an animal litter with superior clumping and odor-eradicating properties that is completely natural, organic, and free from artificial fragrances and chemicals.